Cause & Effect
by UberLoopy
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have always hated each other. But, when Victoire get's preggers, this change. Cause & Effect become a staple in their relationship. One Shot T/V Rated T for language and completely implied things.


**A/N: I've written it. And now, I sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Victoire looked at the door, hesitating. What was she going to do? She held her fist up in front of the door. He was a last restort. He needed to know that first. She kocked once and then twice.

"Hold on!" he said. She crossed her arms across her abdomen and waited. She heard shuffling around and whispers and then the door opened. He looked down at her, not smiling.

"What do you want?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I would _not_ be here. But I have no choice, okay? You... you're my last resort. Trust me. I would never come to you if I needed someone, but... I can't really tell my parents and I can't trust Dom with _anything_ and then Louis is too immature and you're the only person left because I know you can keep a secret and..."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in? I don't want anyone hearing."

Teddy rolled his eyes and held out his arm, gesturing her to enter the room. She walked in and looked around the dark room. there was no one else in here, so she wondered who he was whispering too before.

"What do you want?" Teddy asked, crossing his arms and looking at the girl he had hated for years sitting on his bed. He felt oddly uncomfortable as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his closet where his girlfriend was.

"I... I..."

"Just spit it out. I was busy before you came in here."

"I'm pregnant, okay?" Victoire said, tears coming from her eyes. Why was she even telling him this. It's not like he cared at all. He had hated her since they were babies. They never got along at all.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I have no one else to tell. If I told any of my friends they would just walk away, my parents would disown me, and you can actually keep a secret. Sorry to actually trust you with something." She said the last part with more sarcasm then he thought she had in her.

There was a bang from the closet and Teddy cursed.

"Can I come out?" Someone squeaked.

"Yes." Teddy said.

Victoire's mouth dropped open as Tory, Teddy's girlfriend, emerged from the messy closet.

"You really should clean that thing." Tory said.

"Are you serious?" Victoire said. "You shoved your girlfriend in the closet?"

"Where else was she supposed to go? You could've been Ginny for all I know, or worse, Harry."

"Ugh! You're so ubelievable."

"_I'm_ unbelievable?" Teddy asked Victoire, who had turned her back to him. "You're the one's who gone and gotten herself pregnant!"

"So what? It's not like I did it on purpose!" Victoire shotued.

"EXACTLY!" Teddy said. "You shagged up with some dope, didn't use the right protection, and now you're suffering the consquences. Cause and effect, Victoire. Cause and effect!"

"Oh, will you _shut up_ with all the cause and effect stuff?" Victoire said.

"It's not _my_ fault you're a rebel!"

"I'm not a rebel!"

"Oh yeah, getting three tattoo's, five peircings, and _knocked up_ isn't rebellious!" Teddy said, gesturing to fifteen year old in front of him who fit that description perfectly.

"Oh, thanks Teddy, I really appreciate you knocking my down when I'm already on my back!"

"Oh shut up, will you?"

"You're telling _me_ to shut up?" Victoire asked. "You're telling _me_ to _shut up_? You're the one who didn't stop me from doing all these things!"

"Like you asked me about doing any of them!"

"If I remember correctly, when I was thirteen, getting my first tattoo, you told me to do whatever the hell I wanted, and that's a _direct _quote Theodore Lupin!"

"Don't you _dare _'Theodore Lupin' me you bitch!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine you slut!"

"Teddy!" Tory said, putting a hand on his arm. "Calm down, okay? It's not that big of a deal." She looked into his eyes and he looked down at her.

"She's pregnant!" Teddy shouted. "We don't need anymore _Weasleys_ running around!"

"Teddy, it's your kid."

"How the _hell_ do you know this?"

"Wait, _what_?" Tory asked.

"I'm sorry," Victoire said. "We got drunk a few months ago on New Years eve, long story short, I'm pregnant."

"What the _hell_?" Tory said, turning to Teddy. "I'm out of town for a week and you shag up with weasley?"

"Tory, we were drunk."

"Oh yeah, because when you're _drunk_ EVERYTHING is better!"

"Can you just abort it?" Teddy said.

"NO!" Victoire said.

"Please?"

"Are you serious?" Victoire said. "You want me to get a fucking abortion?"

"Tory, I love you."

"Cause and effect, Lupin." Tory said, bopping him on the head. She turned on her heals and apparated away.

"What the _hell_ Victoire."

"You're 'what the hell'ing me?" Victoire said back. "I'm pregnant!"

"Get an abortion! It's not that difficult!"

"It's my child Teddy Lupin and if you don't want to deal with it, fine by me."

Teddy stared at the ground. "I hate you." He said. "But if you're not going to get an abortion, then we need to make amends."

"I agree." Victoire said.

"What?" Teddy asked, shocked he heard those words coming out of his mouth towards him.

"I've never really hated you. I just got a kick out of annoying you."

"You are _so_ fucked up."

"Can we run away?" Victoire asked bluntly.

"Like I said: Fucked up." Teddy asked.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Teddy. _Please_?"

Teddy sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle with all his might thrown into it.

"Fine."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Victoire said, hugging him.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me."

"He... okay..." Victoire said, pulling away. "Let's go."

"Where?" Teddy asked.

"Uhm... I know a few people in Brazil."

"Really?" Teddy asked, curious to how they got into this position.

Victoire nodded.

"Take me away," Teddy said as they went downstairs. "I'm going to write a quick note." He said, glancing at Harry's study.

He snuck into Harry's Study and thought for a moment.

_I need to leave. Tell the kids I love them. Sorry about this. -Ted_

He put it where Harry would see it and turned around, leaving

everything.

"Come on," Victoire said, taking Teddy's hand. He smiled at her antics and she ran to the fire place. She flooed away and Teddy followed her lead, copying what she had said, knowing all the dangers of flooing to a totally different country.

xox

"I haven't gotten any sleep in three months!" Teddy shouted at victoire. "This was probably the _worst_ idea ever."

"You agreed to go along with it!" Victoire said, bouncing one of the three babies that survived the pregnancy. They had quadruplets, but one of them didn't survive.

"Who the hell am I holding anyways?" Victoire asked, holding the baby up for a moment. "Cassie..." She said with a smile. The baby stopped crying and looked at Victoire. "I love you." Victoire said to the five-month old baby. The baby giggled and Victoire hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Teddy admired the two as he bounced Rory up and down a little. He looked over at Em, Dores and Lino's twenty-eight year old daughter. They were staying with them for the time being and were being very helpful.

Teddy set Rory down on the floor as she slinked across it. Em looked at the child on the ground and put Lucas, the boy and oldest, of the three on the floor. Victoire put Cassie down and sat next to Teddy.

"They're beautiful," Victoire siad.

"MMhmm..." Teddy said, dosing off a little. He felt someone brush some hair off his face, but he ignored it.

xox

"Lucky!" Cassie said, hitting Lucas.

"No hitting," Victoire said, pointing a finger a the two of them.

"But _mummy_..." Cassie said.

"No buts." Victoire said sternly. Cassie rolled her eyes and turned around, going to play with Rory. Victoire smiled at her already-sarcastic daughter and Lucas ran over to her. He climbed up on the couch and rested his head on her lap.

"Are you sleepy, Lucky?" Victoire asked. Lucas nodded. Victoire stroaked the side of his head as Teddy walked into the house. It was freshly painted a light blue and Teddy smiled as he watched his family.

"Hi Ted," Victoire smiled.

He smiled, putting down his breifcase.

"DADDY!" Rory shouted, looking behind her. Cassie's head whipped around quickly and her face lit up and the two six-year-olds ran over to Teddy. He crouched down, his arms open to them and they hugged him tightly.

"Is Lucky sleeping?" Teddy asked.

The two girls looked at Lucas sitting on the couch with Victoire.

"He hasn't been feeling well today," Victoire said. Teddy walked over and crouched down in front of Lucas.

"You doing alright?" Teddy asked. Lucas's eyes opened and he smiled lamely at Teddy. Teddy kissed his cheek then stood up.

"I'm gonna go change," Teddy said, leaving the room. Victoire stood up, leaving Lucas on the couch.

"I'm going to make dinner," Victoire said to the three kids.

"Okay mummy," Cassie said.

Victoire walked into the kitchen and turned the stove on. She put a pot of water on it and flicked her wand so it would boil quicker. She sent the pasta mix to the pot and then levitated the fruit platter to the center of the table and put animal plates out for the five of them. Teddy walked into the kitchen in a T-shirt and sweat pants. Victoire smiled at him. Throughout the years, they learned to put their differences aside and get along for the sake of their children.

Teddy wraped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck. She giggled and turned around, putting her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking in his eyes and noticing something wasn't right.

He sighed and she let her grip loosen as he removed his hands from her waist.

"Harry sent me a letter today. He found a tracking owl... he wants us to come visit."

"What?" Victoire asked.

"He... Lily's fourteen, Victoire."

"Wait... she's... fourteen... yeah... that's right."

"James is graduating in June, he wants me to be there for his present."

"That's adorable."

"I can't let him down. I always told him I'd be at his graduation years ago."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Teddy asked. "I promised him this before he started school. He's expecting me there. Or, he's not. Which would make it all the greater."

"We can't just..."

"Let's not tell them." Teddy said, a smile creeping on his face. "We can not tell them and then, just show up. We'll sit towards the front so James will see us. He's going to be giving a speach, come on, Sweety, please?"

"I... what about the kids..."

"It'll be exciting for them." Teddy said.

Victoire turned around to tend to the pasta and put the cheese in it, finishing off the mac and cheese. "I dunno." She said.

"I need to go at the least. And everyone will get worried if I go and you're not there and it'll be a big web of horridness and..."

"Fine." Victoire said. "We'll go."

"I love you so much..." Teddy said, kissing her. she kissed him back and they heard two little girl's giggles. Teddy turned around and chased them through the living room.

"It's time for dinner!" Victoire called.

"Come on, Lucky," Teddy said to Lucas. Lucas got up and Teddy nudged him to the kitchen and helped him sit down in his chair as Victoire helped Rory and Cassie.

"Should I tell Harry we're going?" Teddy said.

Victoire nodded. "Tell him not to tell anyone, though. Especially James."

"Who's harry?" Cassie asked.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Who's James?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see." Teddy said, looking at the calendar. They still had two months until June.

xox

Teddy walked into the Great Hall, millions of memories flooding his mind. Lucas looked around in awe from Teddy's arms and the girls, each holding one of Victoire's hands, smiled widely as they looked around the amazing room. Teddy headed for the front and managed to get the last five seats in the third row since the Slytherin's were sitting in the first and Gryffindor's second in that side of the room. Lucas sat next to Teddy and looked

around the room.

Cassie giggled at Rory who was changing her hair, the first one who learned to use her metamorphmagus ability's, and Lucas pulled it. Rory cried and Victoire scolded Lucas.

After what seemed like an eternity, the room was full of people who where there to watch the graduation. Teddy smiled as he saw James sitting at the end of the row in front of him and he looked around, looking very nervous. He smiled at people in the distance and Teddy looked towards where his gaze was. Teddy smiled as he saw Harry, two petite red-heads and a disgruntled-looking, tall kid with green eyes, black hair, and glasses. He couldn't take his eyes off of the family as Al caught his eye and his mouth dropped open. Teddy looked away immediately, not wanting Al to know he was hear before James did. He looked forward for the rest of the time and then the ceremony started.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic, was up first. He introduced the headmaster, who Teddy recognized imediately as Professor Reed, the headmaster from when he and Victoire at school. He hated Teddy because he always broke the rules and got detentions. Teddy smiled as Professor Reed started his speech.

Soon enough it was James's turn. Teddy smiled at him as James did a quick glance over the crowd, passing by Teddy, but smiling at his family. He always missed the obvious. Teddy changed his hair to Torquois, which was how he wore it when he was youner and James started his speach. James finally looked in his direction and stuttered for a moment as he continued his speach, ignoring the stutter. Victoire glanced at Teddy, who put his arm around Lucas's chair and rested his hand on the back of Rory's.

xox

"I can't beleive it," James said, walking up to the five of them with his Graduation robes still on. Teddy smiled as James gave him a hug. Teddy hugged him back, smiling.

"I promised."

"I thought you disapeared or something." James said. His voice much deeper than Teddy remembered it.

"So, how many detentions did you get throughout you're school year here?"

James laughed a little. "Lost count and ten... first year of course."

Teddy smiled. "That's my Jamesie." He said.

"Who're these fellows?" James asked, looking at the triplets.

"Cassie, Rory, and Lucas. We usually call him Lucky though." James crouched down and looked at the kids.

"Hey. I'm James."

Cassie stared at him and started giggling. Lucas looked from James to Teddy and back to James. Rory smiled and waved. Teddy smiled as each of their personality's bubbled through on this introduction.

"Hola." Rory said.

Cassie giggled again and Lucas looked confused.

"No comprehendo." Lucas said.

"They know spanish?"

"Portuguese actually. We've been in Brazil." Victoire said, picking up Cassie.

"Wow.."

"Teddy?" Came a voice that sounded a bit familiar. Teddy turned around and saw the younger of the two petite red-heads from earlier.

"I came to retrieve James, but it looks like there's more than just James over here." She said.

"This is _not_ Lil's, is it?"

Lily smiled. "The one and only."

"Little Lily? Who was pretty much _they're_ age the last time I saw them." Teddy said, pointing at the triplets.

"Oh Merlin's ass, please do _not_ tell me you two have your own broods."

"Don't say that."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked. "I did not say anything out of the ordinary."

"She really didn't." James said. "Wait till the family see's you!" He exclaimed, jumping up a little.

Teddy smiled.

"Come _on_ guys, dad wants you now." Came a deep voice. Teddy turned

around and saw who he assumed was Al, who stopped when he saw Teddy standing there. His eyes looked at the little kids who were at his knee is height, and turned around.

"He's mad at you. He wanted you to come back for his birthday. You didn't."

"He can't be _that_ mad." Teddy said, watching the figure walk away.

"We probably should go. C'mon," Lily said. Teddy led the kids to follow the two teengers and he held Victoire's hand as they nervously walked towards their doom.

xox

"I still can't believe you actually came," James said, a young red-haired girl sitting on his lap. From what Teddy had gathered, her name was Gretchin and wen by Gi.

"I don't break promises."

"Yes you do," Victoire said from where she was playing cars with Lucas.

"I've changed, Vic, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah." Victoire said sarcastically. Teddy rolled his eyes as he

cringed at looking at Gretchin on James's lap. He felt uncomfortable with them like that.

"So, what's been up lately?" James asked. "I see you've had kids, are they cool?"

"They're amazing kids," Teddy said, looking at Cassie and Rory playing a game with dollies.

"Do they fight?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, a lot. Lucas alway's pull's Rory's hair, Cassie always yells at Lucas, Rory and Cassie argue about stupid things all the time, but that's how siblings are."

An angry blond woman who looked like she was in her late fourties walked into the room. Victoire looked up hesitantly and the woman started yelling in rapid French.

Teddy noticed Victoire cringe and Cassie and Rory started crying. All three of the kid's hair turned brown and Teddy got down ont he ground and comforted the girls as he heard his and Victoire's name rattled into the french the mad-woman was speaking. Rory and Cassie wailed and Fleur shouted louder, over the screaming.

"Fluer!" Bill said. "Calm down!"

Fleur shouted back and Teddy realised this was not good.

"Mama!" Victoire said, standing up. Lucas ran over to Teddy and the girls, he wasn't crying, but he wasn't smiling either. He looked scared more than anything as he tried to help comfort his sisters. Victoire started shouting in French, mixing in a little spanish by accident. Teddy smiled at his wife sticking up for his family.

Fleur shouted back in french and then Victoire shouted back. They went on for twenty minutes until Victoire stared crying. Everyone stared at the two. Fleur looked at her daughter, anger still in her eyes and Teddy got really annoyed and he stood up leaving the three kids in the corner of the living room. He put an arm around Victoire and Victoire cried into Teddy's shoulder, staining his shirt with tears. Teddy glared at Fleur, no idea what made Victoire tick like this. His hair subconciously changed to black as he glared at Fleur some more, rubbing Victoire's back, who hadn't stopped crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Teddy whispered quietly, he lossened his grip a little and put a hand under her chin. She looked into his eyes and he gave her a small kiss that held so much.

Ginny walked in and glared at Fleur, who still looked furious.

"Get out." Ginny said. "You are not distrupting my family this way."

"Your family? She iz my child!"

"I'm 21 mum, I'm not your 'child' any more!" She said, adding a French accent on to 'child' for emphasis.

"Yes you are!"

"Mum, what don't you get about this? I'm twenty one! I've grown up! I'm not the fifteen year old who got knocked up by the person _everyone_ least expected me to. I'm a mother of three children who I love dearly. If you can't deal with it, then get out of my life. I'll go back to Brazil since you _obviously_ don't care."

"Don't go!" James said. "I mean... no, that's what I mean. Don't go."

"Why not?" Victoire asked, tears forming in her eyes. "My own mother doesn't want me? Would you stay if your mum didn't want you to?" Victoire asked. James looked a bit taken aback.

"I wouldn't." Gretchin said. James looked at her.

"Yeah, neither would I." He said, then gave Gretchin a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"Get out." Ginny said to Fleur again and pointed to the door. Fleur apparated away on the spot and the three kids screamed. Teddy cracked a small smile at the three of them who had their ears blocked.

"I really am sorry about this." Bill said.

Ginny nodded. "You can stay."

"No I can't. Fleur will be pissed. See you later though. I love you Vic," He added.

"Love you too daddy," She said as he apparated away.

Teddy put his arms around Victoire. "Do you want to go back home?" teddy asked.

"Sort of." Victoire admited. Teddy gave her another kiss and the triplets _eeeeewe_d them.

"It's a simple thing called cause and effect." He smiled.

"And this is the effect," Victoire said after she rolled her eyes. "A horrible relationship with my mother."

"Don't forget me." Teddy smiled.

Victoire cracked a smile. "And you." she said as she gave him another kiss. "But our relationship isn't horrible. I like it."

"I think our effect was just as great as the cause."

"Deffinately." Victoire said.

**A/N: Kinda crappy. I dunno what inspired it. Randomness I guess. =P**


End file.
